Broken By Twilight
by Red Sonja of the North
Summary: Everyone knows that the hero saves the princess from the tower, and then they defeat the darkness. They get married and then rule a kingdom. Simple. Foolproof. But it wasn't this time. Midna-Link, One sided Zelda-Link. ONE SHOT.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First off. Zelda seems a bit to stalkerish, I know. But when she was locked away in the tower, she was tortured through solitude. She is not really who she was before the event had taken place. She had created a world inside her mind based on Link alone, and she wanted him in reality. So Zelda watches Link a lot in this story. **

**Midna is her competition. Midna is beautiful and seems to show her up no matter what. Zelda hates her for being there for Link when she hadn't been able to. **

**And Link had also gotten injured in the end and spent a few days recovering, but I have no idea if it had actually happened because I am still struggling through the mines. It takes me along time to get through games. I make them last by dying multiple times.**

**Colin the cute little boy who adored Link became an orphan somehow, and Link decided to adopt him at the end of the story. All these characters are strange from the actual game, but this is fanFICTION. **

**I had this idea for a long time, and it was just itching to get out. So after all this pain and suffering, it is finally out. **

**IMPORTANT: This was beta'd by ****MidnightFlyte**** who was amazing enough to suffer through my lousy grammar and stupid mistakes.** **So… Thanks!**

Love.

Everyone knows that the hero saves the princess from the tower. They destroy the evil wizard, and then they get married. They have at least three children. They run a kingdom together, and decades of peace follow.

That is how it had always worked.

But it didn't this time.

When I had first met Link, he was in his Twilight form, a wolf. A large and majestic wolf that had captured my heart the moment I saw into his intelligent eyes.

Large, calm blue eyes, that regarded me respectfully. He was human once, and I had known that instantly. But the realm of Twilight had caught a hold of his body and turned him into a lowly animal. Midna, the strange little creature that I had befriended secretly in the tower, rode upon his back. I had been relieved when I had seen them, because when they were there, Twilight could not break me. But I kept my emotions under a calm mask-one that I had created years before. Being a Princess required a mask, one of respect and calmness, after all.

I had told him my story, of how Twilight destroyed my home, and held me prisoner high above the terror. They listened well, and then we all heard the heavy footsteps of the guard, before fleeing quickly out the windows of the stairs.

I was held once again victim of the each guard's scorn, and of their biting remarks. I could only watch as the two raced to leave, and to save the world from the monster of Twilight. And I was alone again. I spent hours watching out the window, for any sign of relent, for any sign of the wolf. I never did. I waited for the breaking off Twilight's grasp, and waited for day light to win.

Days went by, and I waited alone, ignoring the cruel and taunting creatures that Twilight had brought. I never cried. I was Princess Zelda. I had to hold hope. If not, I would have become shattered then. I would have fallen victim forever to twilight. So in my mind, I shaped the handsome wolf into a human, and I made fantasies of him saving me. Him fearlessly slaying the demonic beings for me. Carrying me away into the sunrise. Twilight would be broken, and all would be alright.

It had given me a break of mind from the torture. It brought me sweet moments of freedom, trapped beneath the wonderful fantasies. I began to create what seemed fake memories, taunting me at my foolishness. I was trapped so far in, that escape seemed impossible. Doomed to rot forever high above in the skies.

And then, Link came. He won the battle, and saved the world, just like he was supposed to have done. He was my hero. He has saved me from the tower. His soft, creamy skin glowed with pride as he carried his blood stained sword in his hand. He had done it. Link was the savior chosen by the Gods, and he was my hero.

It seemed perfect then.

I was free. I had beaten Twilight's grasp. I remained alive and free. I was not broken then.

The kingdom was restored to all of its glory once again. The spender of the mighty castle rose into to the sky, and the riches inside the castle shone once again. Statues that had crumbled away during the attack were restored to their former beauty, and all I had ever heard were shouts of praise and thanks from the streets. Rejoice was everywhere, and hearts were lightened.

Link stayed for days in the castle, readying for the journey back to his home. He had been held up from his injuries, and from his lack of strength. His face was pale, skin cut and bruised. He had used everything he had inside him to save us.

To save me.

I kept him company whenever I could. I spent hours beside his bed, talking. Telling stories. Describing the sights to him. Link smiled and listened. And sometimes, sometimes, he spoke. His voice was soft but strong, and I could have listened to it all day. He told me stories of his village, and of the people there whom had given him a family. Link also told me about the springs near his home, and how he enjoyed watching the sun go down and light the water in beautiful hues and tones of reds.

What I had failed to notice though, was Midna. When I lacked presence at his side, she remained. Even when I returned, she took residence in a soft chair in the corner. I failed to notice her then. But when I did remember her being there, I would glance at her and become overwhelmed by her utter beauty.

She had I were so different from one another. When her curse had been lifted, she had turned into a princess of alien beauty. Her skin turned pale with tints of blues and grays, giving her unearthly beauty. When I had been freed from the tower, I remained unchanged.

Her body was draped in robes of black and blue silks. Nothing of such beauty. Nothing would ever replicate her flawless beauty.

But I tried. I wore robes of cotton, dyed pale yellow. I wore delicate amulets, wove gold in my hair, and donned silk slippers, but I remained plain next to Midna.

I found relief when Midna left, for a few days. It gave me relief to see her leave my hero, but I failed to notice Link's sadness. I dreamt of rushing to that spring near his village, and watching the sunset with Link. I dreamed he would wrap his arms around me, and tell me he loved me. He would loathe any man that came in my presence.

Instead, I dropped discreet hints. I told him of balls and dances that would come soon in the future, and when he was well enough to leave his chambers that I had given him, we went on long walks. I still carried on my duties, but every free moment was spent either with Link, or watching him. I detested myself for my foolish dreams, filling me with passion and stupidity. I was blind to the world, and all I saw were the lovely blue eyes.

I watched him spar for hours with the soldiers in the courtyard. I watched through a window over looking the event. I saw the way Link's muscles coiled and how he sprang to attack. He was strong and defensive, using moves that brought great surprise to the young and the old soldiers. I felt strange watching him, knowing that my behavior was unusual.

I heard one of the maids tell the others of _our_ love, and the way my eyes lit up every time I saw him.

But they never mentioned anything about Link's eyes.

I was a fool. I believed that Link loved me. I had been lost in my fantasies of him and I, and believed that after Midna left back for her kingdom, he would sweep me off my feet and into marriage. But again and again, I found myself finding hope that maybe, he would love me. I was foolish.

One day I had stood, and through that faithful window was Link, fighting against three soldiers. He attacked quickly, his moves strong and powerful. When he had won the fight, one of the Maids rushed forward to hand out any necessary bandages and ointments. Each man took them gratefully, and as Link sheathed his sword, one of the ladies began bandaging his left forearm, a limb that wore a harsh cut.

I felt rage then, at that someone had dared to hurt him.

But then I saw him grin and wave.

I foolishly thought he saw me, holding the soft white curtains back, and watching him with only love in my eyes. And then I realized.

I had been to shy, to nervous to ever leave my solitary post, instead of gazing at him from the balcony near by my view that overlooked the courtyard. I had forgotten this was the day that Midna had returned.

It was then I saw how his eyes lit up then, gazing up at her.

I left.

Tears had built up in my eyes, and I cursed Midna and Link both. The tears reminded me of my days spent in the Tower's clutches, and they were both leaving me again. Raw agony attacked me. Painful memories of hate and bitterness.

Fate played cruel on me again, and now, even if Twilight was gone, it had finally broken me. It had broken me in a way that the guards never could, and the way the solitude never had. It had brought my blue-eyed hero into my life, and now I could only watch. I had been tortured through silence, and now I was beginning to loose the fight.

I felt betrayed. After all those hours spent with Link, he only gave his love to Midna.

Days went by, and Link had been preparing for his travel to his village. Midna was planning on going as well, saying that 'It was her duty to make sure Link wouldn't do anything stupid.'

On his last night, I declared a ball to be held in his honor. It was my last chance of any hope. Any hope of Link wrapping me in his arms, and whisking me away. I made everything perfect. I had sent men away, capturing fairies in jeweled containers. I had women sewing away at silk tablecloths, deep green like his Hero Clothes. Ivory wood chairs and tables were set out, and the finest musicians in the land had been sought for. Everything had been so perfect then.

I wore a long dress of blue, made by my finest seamstress. It was the perfect version of Midna's dress. I braided silver into my brown hair, rather than the gold that had become customary in my hair.

Fine jeweled bracelets jangled at my wrists, but my neck remained bare. I held on the small kernel of hope that Link might offer me a betrothal necklace, as was custom.

I saw Link first. He walked into the hall, and a faint blush stained his cheeks as he was rewarded with a humble applause. I gave him a small, shy smile and a nod.

He wore a tunic of forest green, line with gold thread. He looked like a king, and when I noticed the small lump in his pocket, I hoped he would be mine.

I then saw Midna then. She entered the hall behind Link. And I felt envy at her. Her long skirts of red and silver, the way her eyes bore purity.

I found anger again. I wished her dead. I wished she never lived.

The night went on, and to my delight, Link had asked me to dance. Once. But when he held me in those strong arms, I knew everything would be alright. The romantic music echoed in my ears, and I could feel my heart pound. I wondered if he could hear it, and know I was the one perfect for him. But silently, he twirled me around, and swayed in turn to the music. I wanted to ask him who had taught him to dance, but the words died upon my lips.

And then the son ended, the delicate sounds from the violins still wavering in the air. The night took a more lively approach, and Link began dancing with the children from his village. His eyes sparked with laughter as he danced with them.

And then, _the _song played.

It had been one I had picked out, specifically for Link. I was to ask him for a dance, and we would gaze into each other's eyes, and find love. Midna would have been forgotten, and he would have seen whom he belonged with.

Me.

But to my true disappointment, he asked Midna to dance with him, just as I was about to call out his name in a soft and alluring voice.

She gave a slight blush as she nodded, and took his large and warm hand.

Every being in the room stopped dancing and stood back and watched to two danced together. I hated it the way they flowed together. The way he dipped her perfectly, and the way she danced close to him. He spun her around, and she followed his lead. When he lifted, her head tilted back. I felt loathing fill my soul.

When they ended their dance, their faces mere inches apart, the applause was deafening. They jumped; surprised at the attention they had been given.

After a few moments, Midna lead Link out of the room, and into the gardens.

I followed.

I hate myself for that.

I watched behind a large tree as Link pulled out that slight bulge in his pocket. It was a necklace. _The _necklace that I had hoped. dreamed and prayed for.

It was a velvet black ribbon and an onyx stone. Gold lines were set through that beautiful stone, reminding me of the pattern on his forehead in his wolf form. He got down on a knee, and asked her in a gentle and hesitant voice,

"Please, marry me."

Nothing long, nothing over the top. A simple three words strung together with hope and love.

And she said,

"Yes."

No sarcastic and rude comment, nothing to put him down. Her voice held boldness but yet a soft tone to it.

This time again, the tears did not run down my face. They welled up in my eyes as I turned and raced away for solitude.

Twilight won in the end. It broke me, and it destroyed me. It had given me foolish dreams, and allowed me to watch as they shattered.

Hate coursed through my veins, just as betrayal did.

I failed to see them off, saying I was busy. News of the proposal raced through the castle, and everywhere I went, I saw pity.

I could not stand to hear their names.

Four years had passed before I gathered courage to visit Oden. I went discreetly. I was hidden beneath dark black fabric, riding a simple horse. I needed to see. I needed to know. I had tried to cast away the foolish dreams, but they grew sharper, taunting me of what could have been. If I had done something different. I missed my hero. I needed to see him, to see if he was happy with Midna.

Soldiers followed me as well. Three of them. They followed me in the same cloth I wore. Villagers casted worried glances at us, and kept the children away. I noticed that the blond haired boy was missing.

I left my soldiers at the entrance to the village; by the river Link had described. I smiled, remembering how he had told me how he fished there, and how he saved a cradle once from monkeys. He had been a simple hero to the village then. Now he was still the mighty and powerful hero today. Songs had been crafted in his name, and painting had been created in his beauty.

I saw no Link.

I was traveling through the hauntingly beautiful forest when I came across a cabin with a sign that said 'Link'. I tied my horse to the lone hitching post, and then climbed up the rickety ladder. The lone name filled me with hope. If Midna was living there, it would have said 'Link and Midna'.

A foolish hope rose in me, once again, making me believe Link had shut himself away here, of a broken heart and fear to come back to me. Foolish hopes, foolish dreams. Foolish girl.

I opened the creaking door and looked around. Dust coated the surface of the few pieces of furniture left in the cottage. Rotting wood remained in the fireplace, and small doors were open reveling a few things. I saw, tucked away, and was the clothes he had worn to the ball in honor of him. I had bestowed them upon him, hoping he would one day return my love.

Link was not here.

I raced away, running down the worn paths of the forest when I found what he had told me of.

The springs.

It was sunset now, and I saw what Link had told me of. The water was painted red and orange, and the wind danced through the trees, mocking me.

No Link.

I found a monster rising inside me. A monster of Twilight.

"Zelda?" a voice called. A girl pregnant with short brown hair looked at me. I had removed her hood inside Link's home and had failed to replace it.

"Who are you?" I loathed the weariness in my voice.

"I am Ilia. Link told me you might come her one day." Ilia gave a slight curtsey before placing a hand on her round stomach.

"Where is Link?" My voice trembled, worriedly. What if he was ill, on the brink of death? I had to go and find him, and to look into his blue eyes and tell him of my love. "Is he alright?" Urgency filled my heart and I found anger when I saw the girl's smile. How dare she smiled when Link might have been in mortal danger?

"He is perfectly fine. He lives with Princess Midna in her kingdom. Four years ago he had left for her home with Colin. His parents had died from an attack from the Twilight monsters so Link adopted him, and now Colin how three siblings now."

"Three?" Pain filled me and I wanted to cry. This spring felt tainted now, the beauty was sour and the pregnant girl looked like a sin.

"Yes three. While Colin is first in line for the crown, he has a younger brother and two sisters. Princess Midna is on her way with another child actually." Ilia did not understand the anger in my eyes. She took it for concern and surprise. "He writes to me often. He asks about you, you know? He wanted to thank you for your kindness to him when he was injured. But when you were busy, he had to leave. He felt he had overstayed his time there."

"Stupid boy," I muttered softly. The twilight monster inside of me was destroying me.

"I must go now, Princess. My husband will be looking for me." Ilia gave another curtsey before leaving.

I was alone again, just as I had been for four years. The sunset was long gone now. The sky had darkened, ruining the beauty of the spring. I could only sit there, dead with misery.

Hours passed by, reminding me once again of the Tower. I tried to run from the suffocating memories of it, but it was always there, inside me. The monster had broken me in the end. By the time she looked away from water, it was Twilight. I mournfully whispered, "I love you Link, why didn't you love me?"

The tears finally ran free.

**Review please!**


End file.
